


My Lord

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I found this from a homestuck post but i cant find it., Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Gabriel is a royal brat.<br/>His knight Sam really wants in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

_"I am your knight, I am sworn to your every word."_

_"Every word?"_

_"Anything you see fit."_

_"Kiss me."_

 

______________________________________________________

Gabriel knew that as soon as he'd uttered those dreaded words that he'd regret it....Mildly. He'd regret it mildly. 

The knight fell silent and his once stony, professional gaze, softened.

"My lord I do not thi-"

"You said every word. And don't act like you don't want this, I've seen you looking at me. You're about as subtle as an escort in church." 

And being the fucking prat he was, the king was right. Sam  _did_  want him. He wanted him so bad, but it was unethical, against everything he stood for as a royal guard!

And that's why he stepped forwards. 

He was tired of abiding the rules. If the king could do it, so could Sam.

Gabriel looked at him through half lidded eyes and smiled like a winner. "Good Dog."

Sam stopped right in front of Gabriel and leaned down so he didn't tower over the smaller man. He leaned his face close and when their lips were just barely touching he whispered one last word, 

_"woof."_

Before connecting their lips in a heated kiss that left Gabriel wondering why he hadn't fired his old knight sooner.

______________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> *Closes book*  
> AND THEY LIVED GAYELY EVER AFTER THE END.
> 
> Sorry it's short I just felt like writing a little one-shot thing so yeah take a Sabriel au.


End file.
